


This is where Love is Born

by PervertedAnimeGirl



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z Kai
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Father-Son Relationship, Garden of Eden universe, Gay Male Character, Loneliness, M/M, Mild Smut, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Utopia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-12 13:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PervertedAnimeGirl/pseuds/PervertedAnimeGirl
Summary: Goten was in the shadows of his father all because of his hair and personality. He wanted to be different than him. Soon, an interdimensional portal pulled in through to trap him in another universe, but he was saved by Mirai Trunks! He then takes him to the place where he had been living after the whole Black Goku situation.There he meets the master of the house. Hikari, who gathers the lost and the unwanted to his little haven to give them what they needed the most. He doesn't want to leave this unique place. No one to compare him, and no one to ignore him either. A family that gives him their full attention.





	This is where Love is Born

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by MasakoX's R&R second episode and a D&D campaign I was in. This would be a very interesting story, and I hope you all would love it. Enjoy my viewers!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goten was always compared with Goku. It's been obvious he's not, right?

Goten was called his father's son in every single conversation he ever had. They called him his father's son. Goten was sick of hearing that. And his dream was making it worse. 

**"We don't need another Goku."**

They repeated in his psyche. He couldn't help but feel tears well up in his eyes. Why can't they stop comparing him to Goku! Goten is his self! He was someone else! He's not just a copy of him!

Without anyone knowing, he went off to fly to clear his head. It was late at night, too, so he doesn't think that anyone would've seen him. Before continuing forward, he tried to sense if anyone was behind him. He looked around, too. No one was there. He went to a mountain area where no one would see him. 

On top of the mountain, he can feel the wind blowing on his face. He just sat down, looking down to the cliff that leads to the ground level. His chest tightened around his heart. All he thought about was that dream. The dream where Trunks went passed him, Vegeta just stood there, waiting for him. Gohan was there, next to Vegeta. 

And Goten.

Goten tried all his might to call out their names. Calling out so they could answer him. They all just stayed silent. He doesn't understand why they're not saying anything. 

Goku appeared, making Goten smile. He called out to his dad, but he didn't respond as well. It made him worry, so he went Super Saiyan. They all stared at a moment and went super themselves. What they said shook him to his core.

**"We don't need another Goku."**

His breath hitched. Goten clutched his head and looked down to his knees. He bit his lips, trying not to let a peep out. The wetness on his cheeks made him realize it's too late to hide them. He was crying. 

All the tears that he hid from everyone bursts out. Those hidden emotions deep within him after his mom called him a Goku clone. The way Goku called him a mini him at the start. The way Vegeta dismissed him after calling him a copy of Goku. 

Why does it hurt that much? Why can't they see Goten is Goten? Why is he letting it bother him so much? Why is he pathetic? 

All these questions were left unanswered which made him even more upset. He was upset with himself. Why would no one comfort him or tell him the words he wants to hear. Tell him what he needs to hear. He's not just his father's son! He's Goten! 

He suddenly heard something in the distance. It made Goten stop his crying altogether. He wiped his tears away and started to fly, curious of the sound. The sound was like whirling winds. 

The sound got louder as he continue to fly. He doesn't understand. It sounds like it's around here, but there was no sign of it. He looked back and forth.

In an instant, he felt a pull! He looked over to see a vortex of chaos was sucking him in! He could the blues and greens in it as it pulled him in. He tried with all his strength to get out of the way, but it was too strong! 

"Help!" He called out. "Someone! Help me! Anyone!"

He cries were all for naught. No one could hear him. He was slowly sucked in, being thrashed around by the violent portal. He still tried to cry out, but it seemed like no one could hear him. No one was there to save him. It doesn't matter anymore. 

There were others like him. He closed his eyes, ready for whatever fate this portal has in store for him. 

This energy signal though. That energy felt like it was someone he knew. He doesn't understand how, but it didn't give him hope. 

"Goten!" Someone called out to him. It was that familiar energy signal. He doesn't recognize the voice, though. Who was it? "Goten!"

In an instant, someone caught him. That made his eyes widen. He was in someone's arms. It was warm that his eyes began to water again. He looked up to see a family face.

It was Future Trunks!


End file.
